


For Her

by AutisticWriter



Series: 999 Week 2019 [3]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Week, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Angst, Devotion, Gen, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A haiku about Santa’s devotion to his sister.999 Week Day 9/3: Santa





	For Her

All of it: the lies,  
the death, the danger—it’s all  
for you, Akane.


End file.
